Question: Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{24}+\sqrt{54}-\sqrt{6}$
Explanation: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{24}+\sqrt{54}-\sqrt{6}$ $= \sqrt{4 \cdot 6}+\sqrt{9 \cdot 6}-\sqrt{6}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{4} \cdot \sqrt{6}+\sqrt{9} \cdot \sqrt{6}-\sqrt{6}$ $= 2\sqrt{6}+3\sqrt{6}-\sqrt{6}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 2 + 3 - 1 )\sqrt{6} = 4\sqrt{6}$